Fist Date Preperations
by PaperFox19
Summary: Request for : blackcatpurple a fic with some brotherly love Warning Yaoi DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI! A request fic


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Inc, Toys, Crossdressing

Pairing: Itachi/Sasuke Sasuke/Naruto Hint Naruto/Itachi

Apart of my anti uke club, and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

AN

a lot of reviewers have asked me some questions so im answering them bit by bit

A note to all my readers and reviewers thank you to all those who give me favs and a huge thanks to those who give me feedback you guys really keep me going, and give me tons of inspiration so thank you

How do i get inspired to work on fics, either by reading the manga, reading reviews, or watching the anime, i have a schedule put into place where each week i'll focus on two big series a week then work on several random series i have on my fic list

Also I do not drop fics, I have a busy schedule and i work on as many fics as i can, just because they have not been updated doesn't mean there not being worked on little by little

End AN

First Date Preparation

Request for : blackcatpurple a fic with some brotherly love

-x-

Itachi walked by his brother's door just in time for a shirt to come flying out and land on his head. Itachi peered into Sasuke's room and licked his lips at the sight. Sasuke was naked and bent over rummaging through his drawers looking for clothes to wear, his bubble butt was up in the air as he tore through his clothing options. "No, no, no, no, no, not this either!"

"Having trouble little brother?" Itachi asked, and walked into the room.

"Go away Itachi, I am busy!" Sasuke said not even bothering to cover up his nudity. Itachi had seen him naked enough times for Sasuke to not really care if he did or not.

"Doing what little brother?" Itachi asked with a knowing smirk.

"If you must know I'm getting ready for my date with Naruto, we haven't seen each other in awhile and I want to look good." Sasuke said tossing another shirt on the floor.

"Want my help little brother?" Itachi asked his smirk growing.

"Please, how could you help me?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I've been around the block before Sasuke, and I knew Naruto a year before you did." Itachi said eye his little brother's butt.

"Yeah, and you're a perv, I don't need any of your kind of advice."

"Oh I think you do little brother." Itachi grabbed Sasuke and threw him onto the bed.

"Itachi what the fuck!? Why do you even care anyway?"

Itachi grabbed a bottle of lube he knew Sasuke kept in his night stand. He lubed up two of his fingers and spread Sasuke's legs. "Why? Little brother it's because I love you." Itachi thrust two fingers up Sasuke's tight little ass.

"Ahh fuck you pervert!" Sasuke moaned as Itachi worked his two fingers deep inside him, he spread lube all around Sasuke's hole and proceeded to lube his entrance.

"Sticks and stones little brother you seem to be enjoying it." Itachi said looking at his brothers growing arousal.

"Bastard, I don't have time for this I need to get ready for Naruto!"

"I am getting you ready for Naruto, I happen to know he prefers a freshly lubed tight ass." Itachi said and jabbed Sasuke's sweet spot a few times.

"Damn you!" Itachi decided to move this elsewhere, he had just the thing for Sasuke in his room. He removed his fingers, and Sasuke groaned at the loss. He dragged his naked and fully aroused brother to his room and tossed him on his bed.

"I got just the thing for you little brother." Itachi pulled out a suit case and opened it up. Sasuke blushed as he saw it was full of strange clothes and sex toys. Itachi pulled out a bullet vibe that was connected to a small remote.

"You're not gonna put that in me!" Sasuke demanded.

"Don't worry little brother, Naruto will love it. Trust your big brother." Itachi began to insert the toy.

"I don't trust you as far as I ahhhhhhhhh could throw you!" Sasuke said the last part through grit teeth, Itachi had pushed the egg against his sweet spot. He strapped the remote to Sasuke's leg and turned it on a low setting. Sasuke moaned as the toy began to vibrate against his sweet spot.

Sasuke was trembling and his cock was leaking a lot of pre cum. Itachi pulled out a pair of frilly blue panties and they had the Uchiha crest on them. In Sasuke's state he couldn't protest as Itachi put the panties on him, the boys cock made a thick bulge in the garment and his pre cum was turning the fabric dark. He went to his drawer and got a pair of black slacks, on Sasuke they were very baggy and would hide the remote.

Itachi grabbed another garment, it was a sleeveless belly shirt, it would be very tight on Sasuke, so tight you could see Sasuke's hard nipples pushing at the fabric, and his abs were exposed. He knew the outfit was missing one thing, he searched his trunk and found an orange collar, it had a dog tag that had the Uchiha symbol on the front and Uzumaki's pet on the back. He put the collar on Sasuke and patted his back. "There we are, now your all ready for your date."

"Itachi…you…bastard!" Sasuke panted.

"Love you to little brother." Itachi left when a knock came to the door. "That must be Naruto, I'll give you time to compose yourself."

Sasuke tried to removed the clothes but every time he tried the collar would glow and he was unable to remove any piece of clothing he was wearing. Finally Sasuke gave up and he came out of Itachi's room, Naruto and Itachi were talking which Sasuke didn't like, but then Naruto turned to look at him, and his eyes lit up. Sasuke blushed. "Hey Naruto."

"Wow Sasuke you look great."

"Thanks Itachi helped pick it out." Sasuke said sending a glare at his brother.

"I can tell, you never change do you Itachi." Naruto said placing a hand on Itachi's shoulder. Sasuke would have sworn he saw his brother tremble for a second.

"Well let's get going." Sasuke said, and he dragged Naruto away from his brother.

"Have a **fun **date little brother." Itachi shouted and Sasuke grumbled.

"Aww your brother really loves ya."

"I think I could die from embarrassment from this kind of love." Sasuke said and blushed as the egg brushed his sweet spot, it took all self control not to moan.

When the two left for their date, Itachi sank to his knees and moaned. He reached down and fondled his hard cock in his pants. 'Fuck I wonder how long it will take Naruto to break Sasuke, it took him a year to break me, but I think Sasuke will break sooner than that.' Itachi returned to his room and grabbed an orange dildo molded after Naruto's cock. He thrust the toy inside him and dreamed of the day the Uchiha brothers would both be under the Uzumaki.

Oh yes Itachi loved his brother, and he loved Naruto, and he would have them both one day.

End


End file.
